


《凉夏长秋》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 初秋的长风里，北突然笑了。他笑起来的时候有多好看呢，角名漫无目的的想着，他能摘掉所有的星星和所有的月亮，能够把那些光点从地球一路铺到火星，他能够让种子在氢气和氦气里发芽，他能够让精灵撰写一本有关人类的书籍，可是他不能抵御北哪怕半个真心的笑容：牵动嘴角和眼角的每一块肌肉，带动空气里的每一寸温柔，连到心脏都带着甜滋滋的腻味，那样珍贵的恬静的，就是北的微笑了。北说，“你又在说我听不懂的话了。”北又说，“既然都躺下了，那要不要过来休息呢？”他拍了拍自己的膝盖。
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 10





	《凉夏长秋》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.原作背景+个人私设  
> 2.是大三生去大四生老家度假的故事  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

从东京都去往兵库县的乡间，可以选择的出行方式堪称多种多样，角名伦太郎最终抛弃了廉价的巴士，转而投身新干线奢贵的怀抱当中，关东与关西是借由迷宫样的车站和通达的铁路反复串联的友邻，而身处车厢之内的时候，人们仿佛也能听见车轮与铁轨摩擦而出的火花轻响。

角名在换乘前和北通了电话，随即被要求在最后的车站等他来接，身长将近一米九的少年提着鸡蛋布丁乖乖的等在车站出口，不管怎么看都是一种有些滑稽的场景。

兵库是要比东京燥热多了。

北：我快到了

北：你往右边看

角名把手机收进衣兜，抬头的时候不由自主的就眯了下眼睛，午间的太阳最是耀武扬威，很容易让人在头晕目眩之余再多生成少许幻觉。角名是惯会偷懒的夜行动物，对太阳自然不抱多余的好感，然而北信介这会儿正在阳光深处朝他招手，平淡的表情之外多少融了星点笑意，他的学长依然是那副被黑白两色包裹完全的模样，谈不上出挑或者亮眼，但是却有种令他回归静谧的平和力量。

他的北学长。

北接了角名递上的布丁，却并没有如角名所想展露出更多的欣喜，久别的拥抱或者吻，他的确不该指望在大庭广众之下得到。

“伦太郎，”他的学长轻而易举的打断他跑偏的思绪，“你是不是又长高了？”

他总会关注到这些微小的枝桠。

北在过去的那个学年里学完了车，现在则是终于在考完驾照之后拥有了自己的专属座驾，被一路带去停车场的角名因此受宠若惊，实在很想把’我是不是北前辈载的第一个人’这种话问出口去，然而人贵有自知之明，多年的相处更是足够角名清楚北的特性：‘奶奶才是第一个。’，重逢的现在，他还不想受到这种朴实无华的无情打击。

“到家还要开很久，你可以先睡一会。”北注视着角名把安全带系牢，然后才开口进行额外的叮嘱，“你黑眼圈都熬出来了。”

“……我会注意的。”

角名别过脸，对着自己映在车窗上的影像吐舌，他是习惯昼伏夜出的类型，在北的面前却也要小模小样的装一波乖巧，然而北的车开的实在很稳，十分钟后便真的把他送入了梦乡。

北把车内空调的温度往上调了少许。

梦中的人对时间缺乏感应，往往分秒之间也能度过数年，角名近来过的不太平静，也的确没怎么踏踏实实的好好睡觉，但北就在身边的奇异感觉实在比他料想中的更令他安定，以至于这一觉睡得十分之沉，甚至连动都怎么动过。

也就是他的骨骼肌健生来比常人柔韧，不然像这样在车上睡满四十分钟，醒过来妥妥会落得个腰酸背痛的结局。

他来到的，是金色的海洋。

现年大四的北不再需要日日往返学校，因此干脆直接住回了老家，他读的是农林相关的专业，得益于这个缘故，几乎没怎么犹豫就扛起了家中的百亩良田，尽管到底是不是百亩这个问题角名从没有认真思考，但以他高中时代的数学成绩来看，那一定是他算不明白的事情。

北把车在离居所稍远的库房停下，带着角名一路从踩着田埂回屋，此时的太阳已经多少收敛了几分灼人的欲望，变成了一团融融的金色烈火，角名跟着北，带着几分近乎朝圣的心情走进稻田，只觉得自己都要被这金色吞没。

稻谷将熟未熟的青涩气息，泥土的甜味和脆弱的风，乡野间的景物和城市的截然不同，却也依然有力的仿佛能将他兜头罩起。

是广阔，自然，与万种生灵拔节生长的声音。

有那么一刻，他仿佛触碰到了促使北做出那关乎未来的决定的理由。

要是自己也能那样轻易的做出决定就好了。

角名藏在北的身后，很安心的伸手做了个要勾住对方衣角的动作，然后又自然的让手臂垂落，再接着将两手比成相框，一点点移动到能正好将北的后脑勺框进手指当中的程度。这些动作他做的安逸而兴味十足，却又全程不肯漏出一点声息，他是脑子跑的比肢体更快的狐狸，不乐意被人窥见重重妄想之后的谜底。

“感觉，这里会有神明居住呢。”

状似无意的开口，小心的把那点僭越的心思深深藏起，角名算不上真正的敬神，却有一颗相当擅长幻想的大脑，乡野神社，稻谷丰登，远离尘嚣的地方合该搭配素襦绯袴的巫女，他的北学长有一双算不上太宽的肩，还有一副匀称修长的身体，尽管身为男性，但要是打扮起来再含上微笑，那张清淡的脸，想必也能成为绝景。

他的胡思乱想虽多，说出口却也不过一句，然而北实在是了解他了解的太过，不过扭头瞥了一眼便道，“该不会是在幻想我扮成巫女的样子吧。”

角名差点原地僵硬。

北不在乎他这些妄想，他却难得乖乖道了回歉，高挑的狐狸耷拉着脑袋，很没底气的小小声道，“北学长对不起，我把你代入了一下宫水三叶。”

“宫水三叶？”

“啊，是那个，《你的名字》的女主角。”

“没看过呢……电影还是书？”

“动画电影，新上映不久的……”说到这的时候角名有点脸红，“北学长不会喜欢啦，我也是随便看看的。”

“但你还是去看了，”北笃定道，“所以一定有喜欢的部分在。”

“唔……”角名被小小的噎了一下，又觉得如果因此而让北去把碟片买回去看的话会很羞愧（北会这样做的，他真的有去看角名所有有意无意提到的作品书籍），因此只能道，“只是对里面的手绳印象深刻罢了。”

“手绳？”

“电影里的重要道具，连通了时间和爱情的手绳，是女主角用家乡的办法编出来的。”角名背书一样老实回答，并不抱有多余的心思，却不料北听完沉思了半晌，然后道，“连通时间并做不到，但如果只是用家乡的办法编出来的手绳的话，倒是可以给伦太郎你做一条。”

“？”

“不想要嘛？”

当然想要——热度又在脸上攀了一层，以至于角名只能很胡乱的摇头点头，然而话语不说出来就没办法准确的传达心思，最后还是得老老实实开口，“想要的，但是学长会做？”

“嗯，”北点头，“不过是很粗糙的那种，但伦太郎想要就好了。”

想要，当然想要，怎么会不想要。

角名想起自己的高中，想起自己那场发生在北毕业典礼结束之后的告白，想起那天有些暗淡的蓝色天光，他纯粹就是抱着被拒绝的心态去的。

但北说了好。

他的北学长，穿着毕业的礼服，拿着崭新的证书，瞳孔里仍还残留着些许困惑，他看起来整洁干净一丝不苟，但他说好。

在他几乎都要将那句，“果然是我冒昧，抱歉给学长添了麻烦。”说出口去的时候。

角名语无伦次，被这个料想之外的答案震得直接失了方寸，而等到他神情恍惚的回到教室的时候，才毫无实感的意识到北已经算是他名义上的男朋友了。

但他甚至连北答应之后他们又说了什么都记不清了。

从进入高中开始他便踏上了研读北的旅途，起先还只是好奇，后来却就成了习惯，北所具有的不动如山的稳定与踏实简直就是这世上他最无法理解的东西，但庇佑确实存在。

小测验前的笔记，吃完饭后的纸巾，身体不适时得到的慰问品，北的关切总是恰到好处的出现，甚至在他意识到自己的需求之前，面对这些照拂角名从不曾开口，他当然也不需要开口，在排球部的练习里他永远是最为安静的那个，但在北的眼前，众生平等。

他不知道是不是因为北总是旁观的那个。

出于某种复杂的心态，角名悄悄的探听了很多有关北的事情，他话少没错，却绝对不是自闭，于是他慢慢的也了解到北在喜洁和踏实之外的其他事情，了解到他的过去经历的种种，以至于越来越难把目光从北的身上移开，吃饭的时候，练习的时候，在校外跑步的时候，他的位置永远会比北差这一步，风从前面吹来，撩过北的刘海再吹上他的脸颊，他的面前始终有着他的背影。

他想北的确是坚韧到脱离俗世的类型，但他只是凡人，并不能理解以那种方式强大的心。

他依然没有读懂北。

现在回忆起来，他确信自己对北抱有一种奇怪的依赖，那种依赖和侑和治都不一样，因为不管双胞胎往日里如何争执吵闹，甚至把他们之间的打架都变成排球部的特产，他们也会自然的把对方摆上最不可或缺的那个位置。

但角名和他们都不一样。

他没有那个“独一无二”的彼此，但他会看着北。

角名在玄关处换好了鞋，偷眼打量着这套于他而言过于巨大的房子，古老的双层木质结构，十分标准的和式内装，在进入的瞬间就能感受到的一尘不染的清净，古典而又静谧。

“伦太郎的房间在这边哦。”北迈上走廊，自然而然的拐向右边，角名提着行李匆匆跟上，开口道，“不是和北学长一间嘛？”

“虽然我就猜伦太郎想和我一间，但在奶奶眼里你是客人，所以下次吧，”北扭头冲他笑了一下，“等你以我家人的身份再来的时候。”

“唔——”角名肯定自己的脸有变红几分。

他想起自己被北挑刺的那些过往，没能及格的试卷，超近路完成的长跑训练，比赛终盘时松懈的状态，北的批评并非总会说出口的那种，但他的眼神总能让人轻易明白他的看法。北的每一次皱眉都很轻微，而且往往出现在他抿唇之后，他眉毛往下弯折的弧度甚至可能都没有半个毫米，然而他的观点和不赞同却总会清晰的透出那双眼睛传递出来。即使背对着，角名也依然能觉出个中力量。

但不管怎么说，角名甚至是有些喜欢这种批评的。

他想要北的注视不假，但他更想要特别些的那种，人滑过无关路人脸上的视线和看向重要的人的视线绝不相同，但北的情绪相当隐秘，就好像在他的眼里只有’应当’，而没有’特别’。

角名想要那种特别。

不满也好，气愤也好，兴奋也好，渴望也好，他想看北因为他而展现出并不冷静的剖面，因为心中有感而非物理刺激而来的剖面，独一无二的，只因为他也只属于他的剖面。

所以他说，他想要北抱他。

他们的初次是在角名所租的公寓，提前有过相当缜密的计划安排，北拒绝被他判定为不安全或不合适的性行为，因此他们就比旁人额外多出了一份准备，安全套，润滑剂，资料的收集和研读模拟。购买安全套的时候北相当仔细的研读了各种款式的介绍说明，而角名在一旁克制不住的脸烧，他看起来当然还是安静又镇定的，却总止不住那种混合了害臊、期待、羞愧和欢喜的小小情绪，在心脏想要雀跃的时候，肉体怎么可能压的住它？

买完安全套后他们先吃了一顿简餐，北在拉面之外还点了一份炸鸡，角名脸上的红还没完全褪去，就捧着碗低着头猛吃，快吃完的时候突然听见北问，“伦太郎是想被我抱，还是抱我呢？”

他的脸又烧起来了。

角名假装喝汤，其实是不受控的咽了下唾液，红着脸的青年抬头看向自己的学长，这才注意到北的耳尖其实也有点泛红，可他在便利店的时候仿佛全然不受此事影响，所以现在的这点红也可能只是空调作用。

“……想要学长抱我。”角名道，虽然语调还勉强称得上平静，但音量却是越往后越小，他移开视线，试图避开北的眼睛，却又始终知道北那清透的双眼依然凝视着他，然后他听到北的提问，“可以多问一句为什么嘛？”

他慢慢的点了下头。

“……因为，”他听见自己说，“想看见学长因为我而变化的样子。”

想看见学长只爱着我的样子。

角名打量着被安排给他的房间，相当古朴的和式构造，大小则是五叠半榻榻米，角落里则安置着半旧不新的书橱和衣柜——它们显然并没被真的使用，那些时光的赠礼只是岁月疲惫的留痕——书桌上放着台灯，和几盆显然才被新移过来的薄荷。

……果然是提前整理过了啊。

他在心里感叹为这纯属多余的一句，立刻开始抢着和北安置自己的行李，一大叠衣服，一小包日用，还有一些鸡零狗碎杂七杂八，啊啊，北显然很不赞同他把内衣和外套混着收在一起。

这房间显然没有被北住过，每一寸空气都感觉不到北存在的气息，然而角名在书柜里看到了自己顺嘴提到过的轻小说和少量碟片，在衣柜里看到了崭新的白色浴巾和他以前忘在北那却又懒得取回的衣物（都已经在被清洗后整齐的叠放了起来），而书桌上则放着一只黑色的笔筒，里面插着他惯用的水笔，还装着扎好的数据线和插头（他确实老忘这些，但永远不会遗忘耳机），更别说那几盆小薄荷怎么看怎么青翠欲滴。

细枝末节，北的体贴和关照，永远在这些细枝末节。

他想起他们之间的性爱，亲昵厮磨，绝不包含任何他可能接受不了的情况，哪怕只是觉得他有一丝难受的可能，北都会直接停下问他感受，这种情况可能发生在任何时刻，而触点十分轻微，也许只是他的一个咬唇一个皱眉，又或许一句没想说完的“痛。”

角名清楚自己有一副柔韧的好腰，但在北面前却时常觉得全无用武之地，为了抵御北的认真他不得不学会坦诚和掩饰——坦诚那些令他羞耻又无比真实的快感，掩饰那些无关紧要又易被察觉的瑟缩。那些时候他依然喊着北的姓氏，短促而快捷的两个音节，它们自他的口中溢出，混着一叠又一叠的欲望和凝视，他们的体温纠缠着淌入对方的身体，而北拥着他，望着他，璀璨的金瞳被汗水映得发亮，像是沉着一整轮月亮。

那的确是很不激烈的性爱，但角名还是常常会有想哭的冲动，被温柔的照顾逼到想哭，被北绯红的脸颊诱到想哭，被累积起的深重快感磨到想哭，被一句“伦太郎……”腻到想哭。

在床上接吻的时候他的腰部总要多受些累，因为北毕竟是要比他矮上十公分左右，然而那种感觉他却觉得他这辈子都不会愿意放弃：先是双唇相贴，然后张开容许对方探入的门，然后从舌根到上颚，从身体到心灵，从相扣的手到纠缠的身体，灵魂深处的电流席卷全身，在那一刻无比清晰的感觉到在被注视，在被喜爱。

他尖锐的犬齿几乎要擦破北的舌尖。

那么即使腰肢酸软像会断掉，即使比场末终盘更累上三分，他也不愿抽身离去，就此停止。

他想他的经验实在是贫乏的很，却又无比笃信的觉得，再不会有比这温和的，普通的，稳定的，细腻的性事更好的情爱。

而在性结束后，他们仍会相拥。

做晚饭的时候角名溜进了厨房，作为一只灵活而柔软的狐狸成功的完成了切菜重任——土豆块大小不均，豆腐碎的有点过头，番茄的汁水淌了一半，唯一说得过去的也就是牛蒡的处理，尽管他在用刨子去皮的时候实在是有点浪费。

但是不管怎样，角名多少还是帮上了忙，最后更是在北无奈的指示下去做了当晚的鸡蛋卷，虽然因为他掌握的时机不好而变成了相当单纯的煎鸡蛋，但味道总是优秀的。

晚饭就在一种松散安逸的气氛中进行。

北的奶奶是个十分和善的老太太，从高中时起就一直待角名很好，即使面对他这种“突然上门叨扰”的行径也依然温温和和，唯一令人不适的恐怕就是角名总觉得老人家看他的眼神类似于在看孙媳。

看的他忍不住就想往北的方向再凑近点，却又觉得那样的举动只会更坐实这个’孙媳’。

大抵是想的太多的坏处之一。

用过晚饭之后天黑下去，闪烁的星星又一颗颗的升上夜空，今天的夜晚没有月亮造访，因此星星也就更放肆的明亮，北切了一只昂贵的甜瓜，留出家人的部分后就连人带瓜一起端给了正在庭院纳凉的角名。青年人才刚洗过澡，头发湿漉漉的垂着，脖子上搭着一条白色的毛巾。

北从背后走上，正看见一小截被搓洗的有些泛红的脖颈。

“不要弓着背。”他在把瓜放下的时候说，心里却想着，伦太郎的皮肤很白，叠上红色的时候果然十分好看，如果下次想要留下痕迹的话，先问一声应该可以。

角名就吃瓜。

他这次跑回兵库乡下，实则是从学校里请了个短假，大三的学生仍还有课，却也已是不得不开始各谋出路的时候，而角名大抵算是这浪潮中比较幸运的一员，他毕竟已经收到了来自职业球队的邀请。

却被突然引爆了关于未来某种隐晦的不安。

脑洞很大的角名其实有一颗很小很小的心脏，里面堆满了不足为外人道的种种心思，然而他又是那种习惯躲在暗处的夜行动物，所以多数时候都给人以某种疏离冷淡的感觉，稍微熟一点的人要了解他一些，却也倾向于以为他只是单纯的行动力差，但是北是他最亲近也最熟悉他的那个，因此角名对他敞开了自己内心深处全部的隐秘角落，他在那里盛放了很多很多的幻想，很重很重的好奇，很深很深的迷惑和星星点点的担忧。

他讲他怀疑自己可能没有那么的喜欢排球。

他讲他不确定这是不是未来最为妥帖的出路。

他讲他其实有点怕，怕草率的决定最终辜负掉其他可能的人生，他幻想出来的结果有好有坏，有喜有悲，可唯独确定这种事不能依靠幻想，就好像他幻想了北无穷多的表情，却还是连一小半都没有见到。

北就笑。

角名表情一僵，深觉自己是讲出了什么不得了的东西，然而嘴上仍道，“请不要取笑我啊……”

“啊，”北冲他摆手，嘴角却依然翘着，“不是取笑。”

他往角名的方向坐近了一点，“怎么说呢，只是在交往之后，越来越会觉得，原来伦太郎也还有这样的一面——虽然并没有很吃惊就是了。”

角名的脑袋上浮出一个小小的问号。

北偏着头想了一会，开口的时候仍还带笑，他道，“伦太郎很害怕吗？”

角名想了想，点了点头。

“怕也是正常的。”北望着天空，有些安逸又有些平淡的说着，“小时候奶奶和我说，神明一直都在注视着我，但是说到底，神明的注视并不影响我们真正的行为，脚踏实地就能有所收获，这才是我一直信奉的事情，但伦太郎你不一样。”

“如果把你和侑和治放到一起，大概所有人都会在第一眼的时候觉得你最安定，但我知道不是那样，侑爱着排球，治爱着饮食，可是伦太郎你爱着什么呢？我不会说你做出的选择必然失败或者正确，但他们一定是你的选择，是因为你是伦太郎才诞生的选择。”

“现在侑已经在联盟里打球了，治也快要学满出师自己开店了，他总说不要再和侑绑在一起，却还是从一开始就想着要在侑在的城市开店，他们都很清楚自己想要的将来，而你不清楚，你感到害怕，这很正常，但你并不是活在半空中的。”

“你是我一直注视着的人，所以我知道你的付出和努力，知道你的所能做到的和可能做到的事情，你现在怀有的不确定感是现实没错，可你是拥有着试错的机会的。你要是去飞，我就会在地面铺上毛毯，你要是去游，我就会在你的腰上拴好缰绳，不论你做什么都没有关系，我会注视着你。”

北说着，蓦地把脸转向角名，道，“我不太擅长安慰别人，所以只能和你陈述事实，你大可去做你的选择，不必担忧后果，万一你摔下来，我会接着你的。”

他的眼睛还是笑着的。

晚间的风忽然吹进庭院，吹过角名耳畔垂着的几根碎发，而这一刻他忽然意识到自己脸烧的有点厉害，却又好像没有任何来由。

他嗯了一声，过了会又嗯了一声，只觉得声音似乎都偷偷的来了出离家出走，他找不到合适的词，却听见自己的心跳，浸没在胸膛深处，坚实而轻快，像揣着一只活蹦乱跳的兔子，他想了想，干脆伸出自己的手，摸过去牵紧了北的手腕。

今晚的夜空没有月亮，但星光也一样很美，它们照耀到地上的人们，又悬在高空窃窃私语，它们说它们听见了地面的交谈，叫做“星光真美”。

快十点的时候他们回到了角名的房间，北帮着收拾出了他的铺盖，乡间的虫鸣氤氲了整片弥漫着木头香气的空间，睡意渐渐泛上来，但头脑却还能保持清醒。北替他最后检查了下蚊香的情况，又跪到他旁边问他明早想吃什么，角名心不在焉的回答说鱼，收获北一个有些为难的皱眉。

“太早的话很少有很新鲜的鱼呢……煮鱼粥可以吗？”

你做什么我都可以——角名的脑子里如此想着，实际却也只是轻轻的点了点头，倒是他的手悄悄的往前一伸，直接攥住了北的袖口。

“那个，”他说，姿态故意做的有点扭捏，“北学长真的不能留下来和我一间嘛？”

他问的甚至像个女高中生。

北不会留下来，角名从一开始就很清楚这点，这会儿问出这话也不是想要北为难，然而同学长撒娇这事儿对他而言有着始终如一的强大诱惑，因此一有机会他就忍不住要试，而北的反应果然也基本如他所想，先是眉梢簇起，再是嘴角下撇，开口的时候则多少带着点‘你怎么这么不懂事’的责备和‘乖一点以后会有好处的’的诱哄。

“确实不能留下来和你一间呢，一开始不就说过了嘛，”北认真的同他说道，表情却又好似突然想起什么似的严肃起来，“不过说到这个，我正好有件事想问问伦太郎你呢。”

“啊——”角名情不自禁的跟着坐正，有些闹不明白北是要讲点什么，他现在看起来实在是正经的稍有点过，就好像是要和他谈婚礼的最终决定日期。

“下次做爱的时候，”北道，“可以在你的脖子上留下痕迹嘛？”

角名一下子变成了已经烧开却又哑掉的水壶。

热度猛然从指尖蹿了上来，几乎连天灵盖都被整个吞没，北说这话的时候严肃的像在参加入学考试，却也正因这严肃而自带三分奇异的情色效果，角名被这一幕撩拨的慌乱而又害羞，张嘴张了几次都没能平稳的吐出字词，他的脸颊此刻烫的吓人，甚至不正儿八经的看北。他狠狠的咬了几次唇，这才得意勉强吐出接下来的句子，“当，当然是可以的……”

音调却不太受控的渐渐小了下去。

他听见北轻轻笑了一声。

“这样就好。”他的学长道，忽然朝着他的方向跪行了几步，而后用双手捧起角名因为羞怯而垂下的脸，在他的眼瞳因为震惊而瞪大的同时吻了下去。

这是角名等待了将近一天的吻，这是用来祝他安睡的，晚安的吻。

北用双唇把他的下唇从牙齿的蹂躏下拯救了出来。

不知过了多久北松开他，还顺便抬起手揉了揉几乎陷入了呆滞的角名的头发，“那么晚安了伦太郎，还有，跟你说过不要老咬嘴唇了，秋天到了，容易干燥的。”

他说着，起身退开，贴心的帮他拉上了房门。

角名从喉咙里发出一声小小的呜咽，整个人直挺挺的倒了下去。他当然没有睡着。

他在铺盖里翻覆了好一会儿，依然想不明白这个吻到底为何如此使他心跳，但他还是不受控又小心翼翼的抬起手，将自己的食指和中指压上北不久前吻过的位置，感受着自己唇上仿佛依然残留的温度与气息，浸在某种别样的温柔里，缓缓的睡去了。

次日清晨他被鸟雀的啁啾唤醒，仍还记得梦中的几缕安逸，整座大宅都静悄悄的，显然只剩了他一个。角名打折扣哈切爬出去洗漱，在明媚的阳光下睡眼惺忪的把自己拾掇整齐，十分钟后他洗漱完毕，整个人也终于从一只没精打采的狐狸变回一只精光内敛的狐狸，效果堪比大变活人。

北在餐桌上给他留了字条，他循着字条的指示摸去灶台，而后果不其然的盛了一大碗鱼粥出来，他凑到碗边嗅了嗅，除了鱼肉以外，恐怕还有虾蟹的肉和蛋花在吧。

和北交往过以后，他想着，恐怕没人能再轻易的爱上他人。

早饭的粥他囫囵喝了三碗，最后实在再喝不下才只得作罢，整间房子此刻依然只有他一个活人，安安静静的，他找不到事情可做，只能猜测北的去向，这一大清早的，估计是已经下田了。

是真的有点无聊……

角名把粥碗泡进水槽，小心翼翼的洗了两遍，末了又转回门厅附近，百无聊赖的趴在那里戳北养的薄荷——小小的绿色植株，叶片也还幼嫩，被抚摸的时候却又不会像含羞草那样自然的瑟缩，冰冷的叶片在手指下方打颤，很适合抒发那些根本找不到地方派遣的情绪。

“……信介……？”

大门突然发出了声响。

角名浑身一个激灵，连忙把手撤到背后，飞快的做了个正经又严肃的模样，在北的身旁他偶尔会有错觉，就好像自己是个背着大人把手伸进了糖果罐头的小孩，尽管不会被呵斥或责骂，却总有一点心虚和紧张。

“欢迎回来。”他下意识地说。

北扶着门框点了点头，摘下斗笠换下长靴，他的靴子边缘有一小圈新鲜的泥土，显然是已经做完了早晨的活计。

“起的比我想象的早呢，睡的还好吗？”

“托您的福，睡的很香。”（可能有点太香了，说不定还做了奇怪的梦。）

“早饭有吃吗？”

“喝了三碗，味道超好，碗已经洗掉了。”

“那现在是在做什么呢？”

北说着，一路走到角名身旁，看看他又看看自己的薄荷，角名的手指在背后绞的死紧，半天也只说出一个唔字，却见北不知怎的露出一副恍然大悟的样子，再然后就从薄荷下方的橱柜里摸出一个喷瓶交到他的手中，“浇水的话用这个就好，慢慢的，不要浇太多，因为我一直有在定期浇水，所以要是浇多了的话是会死的。”

角名眨眨眼，安静的接过了喷壶。

他们一起打了几局纸牌，又靠在一起看了几盘比赛，角名从碗橱里摸了一袋栗子和两只空碗，满心想着要给北剥点吃的——他也不能总被学长照顾，却不料半小时后情况发生了微妙的颠倒，他看比赛看的入神，栗子便不知怎的给北拿了过去，再然后剥好的果仁就开始一粒粒的喂到嘴边，角名来不及思考就被投食成功，和平时没有任何差别。

所以才说，麻烦透了。

午饭过后北又要下田，角名抓紧机会表明自己陪同的决心——北不大想让他去，角名晓得这点，毕竟他实在是个半点农活都不懂的普通学生，可在普通学生之外他还有一重更重要的男朋友的身份，因此只用多说几句，外加摆一个有点委屈的表情，再保证说我就帮忙拿点东西绝对不做多余的事情，就可以获得本不因存在的陪同机会。

两个人就穿着套靴出门去。

农田广袤，阳光燥热，但好在午间仍有微风，稻谷正是将熟未熟的时候，沉甸甸的带着醉人的淡香，北把他留在田埂边上，自己却走入了那片一望无垠的海浪，他的身体被田地掩住，风大的时候也只能看见半个背影，角名在阳光下眯眼，努力的追逐着他的方向，时而清晰，时而模糊，时而被稻谷的叶片切割的细碎，却又始终不紧不慢。

他想着，稻谷和人有区别吗？

播种，生长，育肥，浇水，除草，收割，北的手指一无二致的拂过这些原本平平无奇的作物，于是五谷丰登，稻荷熟？

但那就是他的学长啊。

平淡而踏实，踏实而稳健，稳健到看淡万事万物的区别，他抚摸稻谷时的爱定然和他亲吻角名时的爱一样真诚，但这两种爱之间有没有区别又有没有高下，他却始终没有办法回答。

这就是他的学长啊。

他想北可能一辈子都不会用他期待的那种方式爱他。

刚刚交往的时候，角名曾经无数次的尝试为北做些什么，然而他的努力却总好像被一团棉花包裹，北什么都不缺，北什么都不要，北永远比他更为体贴更为周到，北简直没有可能能被讨好。

面对他的礼物和言辞，北当然不会推拒，他也会很自然的展露笑容，那些角名无比喜欢的笑容，尽管很少触及北的唇角，却会漾在北的眼中，闪烁着，如同游走的星光。

但是再多，仿佛也没有了。

他日复一日的凝望着北，犹如信徒仰望他的神明，而令人惊奇的是神明居然给出了回应，可是正因如此信徒才会生出惶惑，因为不敢承受这庞然而梦幻的幸运，一则以喜，一则以惧。

他只能慢慢的，学着让自己宽心。

北从田间回到他身边的时候，他忙不迭地将准备好的水和饭团一起递了上去。

日头渐西。

北最后一次从田里上来，身上都微微有些发汗，幸而此时正是凉风吹来的时候，因此两人干脆一道在田埂边上坐了下来。

没头没脑的，角名突然道，“真好啊。”

北就带着一点点疑惑看了看他。

“是说像现在这样，感觉真好啊。”角名说着，干脆把腿缩到身前，胳膊抱上膝盖，整个人在暖黄的天景下团成一团，“和北学长一起，离所有需要思考的东西都远远的，可以尽情在脑子里装上感兴趣的或者有趣的东西——比如说儿语的北学长。”

“……儿语？”

“高中时期的妄想之一。”

“居然坦白的说出来了啊。”

“因为还有很多嘛。”

“比如说呢？”

“拿着马桶刷勒令我们尿准点，看起来相当生气的样子。”

“原来还这样想过我嘛。”

“意外考了不及格的样子。”

“没发生过这种事呢，不过生病缺勤还是有的。”

“和幼儿园的小朋友一起玩洋娃娃。”

“社会实践只去过敬老院，因为奶奶的影响。”

“买东西的时候发现钱没带够。”

“出门前先计算好购物量是必须的。”

“嘛……”角名咂嘴，“就像这样。”

北稍稍挑了挑眉，“怎么听起来不太开心呢？”

“没有啊。”角名把脸埋在胳膊里摇头，“我很开心的，虽然时不时会有很多奇怪的担忧，毕竟北学长老是这幅样子——我甚至想过学长是不是谁的告白都会答应呢。”

“什么？”

“就是毕业典礼后的那次告白啦，”角名埋着脸道，“我当时完全没有考虑过被答应的可能，所以其实直到现在都还会那样觉得，啊啊，北学长说不定是谁的告白都会答应呢，不过后来我就觉得这其实不重要了，因为不管到底是不是，反正真正告白的那个人是我嘛。”

有好一会，他没有听见回应。

角名有点茫然，直觉自己是说错了什么，然而到底说错了什么他却并无头绪——交往数年来北从未对他发过脾气，就连嗓门都没有提高过几分，然而此时的气氛却显然比过往的任何时刻都更为凝重，就好像他触及了神明某个不为人知的角落。

“伦太郎，”北说，“看着我。”

下意识的，角名抬头，正对上一双严肃到像是能够溺死风声的眼睛。

“不是谁的告白都会答应，”他的北学长认认真真的对他说道，“而是我觉得，我是喜欢伦太郎你的。”

他的脸颊被北捧起，而一个带着薄荷味道的亲吻辗转落在额头中央。

“像这种事情，我是不会对，也从不会想对其他人做的。”

“你一直都在看着我吧。”

一霎时长风骤起，稻浪涌叠，年长的少年捧着比他年轻又比他高大的恋人的脸颊细细吻过，从眼皮到嘴唇，而后他松开那张堪称滚烫的面孔，问道，“现在明白了嘛？”

角名意味不明的哀嚎了一声，飞快的拿两手遮住面孔，胡乱点头的同时却又忍不住分开一条指缝，露出半只眼睛，偷偷的看人。

北的脸竟也有些泛红。

过了好一会，他喊，“信介……学长……”

北应，“嗯？”

他又喊，“信介学长……”

北应，“嗯。”

他仍是喊，“信介学长。”

北道，“伦太郎你啊，直接用你想用的称呼就好，你想叫我什么，都是可以的。”

角名就没声了。

又过了一会儿，他忽然发出一声类似哽咽的声音，然后整个人突然的倒到地上，北被他的动作吓了一跳，慌忙凑过来查看，却见角名挡着眼睛小小声的念着，说信介你再这样下去，我可能真的会因此死掉。

初秋的长风里，北突然笑了。

他笑起来的时候有多好看呢，角名漫无目的的想着，他能摘掉所有的星星和所有的月亮，能够把那些光点从地球一路铺到火星，他能够让种子在氢气和氦气里发芽，他能够让精灵撰写一本有关人类的书籍，可是他不能抵御北哪怕半个真心的笑容：牵动嘴角和眼角的每一块肌肉，带动空气里的每一寸温柔，连到心脏都带着甜滋滋的腻味，那样珍贵的恬静的，就是北的微笑了。

北说，“你又在说我听不懂的话了。”

北又说，“既然都躺下了，那要不要过来休息呢？”

他拍了拍自己的膝盖。

角名没有回答，但是他的身体替他做出了回答，脸颊仍然红着的狐狸小心翼翼的枕上了神明的膝盖，在暖调的天空之下闭眼，而神明缓缓的梳理着他柔软的黑发，在无边的稻香中垂眸，凝视自己的少年。

这会是一场很短，又很长的睡眠。

在角名几乎遗忘了的那些事里，稻荷崎曾经有过一场新年参拜，那时候他高二就快念完，和谁都熟，却又和谁都谈不上了解。

那年冬天的正月里，关西有雪。

他们在神社里净手，许愿，求签，各自拿到各自的因缘，侑的手气奇差，一抽就是张大凶，而治比他好上一些，却也不过就是中吉，然而在治的身上侑从来是这一丁点多出来的好都不愿见得，即使那只是一张无伤大雅，甚至谈不上为他们所信的签——

排球部的双胞胎又吵起来啦——

角名偷偷的翻了个白眼，在心里给他们配了句旁白，然后就着“把你的签给我啦神明又不可能看的出来！”“怎么可能看不出来啊你当神明是傻的嘛！”的背景音把自己的签折了起来，他的手气也十分不佳，抽到的是令人甚感微妙的末吉，纵然角名知道这种事就是迷信居多，也还是觉得有那么一点点，一点点的沮丧和不甘心。

他朝北身边挪了几步，“北学长抽到了什么呢？”

“大吉。”北说着，把自己的签展给他看，表情却还是无甚喜怒的样子。于是角名的那点不甘心一下子扩大开来，变成了某种奇怪的不满和轻微的嫉妒，令他忍不住就要嘟起嘴角，宛转的抱怨道，“……做神明还真是轻松呢。”

他知道北一定没有听懂。

“唔……”北不明所以的点了点头，也不知到底把他说的理解成了什么，只是道，“不过话虽如此，也只会有放弃信仰的凡人，而没有抛弃信徒的神明呢。”他说着，视线往愈吵愈烈就快动手的双子那儿一飘，整个人就跟着视线跑了过去，“你们俩！还想在神社里干什么啊！”

留角名在原地眨了眨眼睛。

这当然只是不甚重要也难被记忆的一件小事，其间的对话也堪称乏善可陈，因此角名自然并不知道北说出的那后半句话其实隐隐的昭示了未来——他那不自认神明的神明，将永远真诚的爱他。

就只是爱他。

那是他要到数年之后，才会慢慢意识到，并开始学会相信的真实。

而一周的时间，也终于缓缓的走到了尽头。

北开车把角名送去车站，心境和把角名从车站接回时没太大分别，反倒是角名被这一周的假期泡软了骨头，恨不得就此长在北的庄稼地里，真真变成一只天养的狐狸才好。要不是那样肯定再得不到北的宠爱，角名没准儿真能做出那样的事来。

归根结底，让他卸下包袱，轻松至此的，从一开始就不是什么乡间美妙自然的风景，而是他的北。

他们在如水的月光下亲吻，祈求神明的庇佑，在稻香浓郁的谷场小憩，补充流失的体力，北带着角名，让他把身影印在这古朴而静谧的天地的每一个角落，林下松间，溪边水上，他们分享凡人的私语，眷恋，爱怜，甜蜜。于是日复一日，连注定的分别也被包裹进浓郁的糖块，浸得松软而又轻盈，来不及泛起哀愁，便先期待起日后再见的心情。

只要想到北带着红晕的脸颊和染着笑意的嘴角，角名就会忍不住想背过旁人，偷偷的躲进角落里回味，那是他一个人的宝藏。

于是渐渐的他确定下来：纵然北自称步入妖怪筵席的人类，可他才是那只被神明饲育的狐狸，何止心甘情愿，简直理所应当。

车站就要到了。

角名隔着窗子扫了一眼那高大的建筑，只觉得阳光还是一如既往的晃眼，然而他此刻正是心情最好的时候，只能觉察轻松雀跃和隐约的欢喜。

“那么，我就出发了。”他同北道。

“还是稍等一下。”北说。

角名愣了愣神，不太清楚北打算做些什么，车内的空间狭小，出发前的时间仓促（他们今早磨蹭了太久，角名的脖子后面还稍稍有点刺痛），但北只是从口袋里拎出了一根约有二十七八公分的手绳，道，“总算是赶在你出发前做好了，不戴上试试嘛？”

那是他抵达的那天，偶然和北谈及的，说过想要的手绳。

有什么东西一下次淹没了心脏，有点酸又有点涩，但是更多的却又是让人想哭的甘美，犹如用不曾熟透的草莓装饰的奶油蛋糕，又或者柠檬口味的碎碎冰棒，这些天里他大半时间都同北黏在一起，却完全没有发现北有在制作这条手绳。

角名沉默着，将手腕递了出去。

所以会是什么时候呢？他想象着，是自己睡下之后，或自己醒来之前，他的北在万籁俱寂里点一盏明黄的台灯，然后将那五彩的线条细细的编成一股，他轮廓修长的手会不会在灯下翻飞如蝶，会不会带着一抹几乎察觉不出的笑意和难以形容的温柔眼神将这手绳制成成品？

他只能递出手去。

在这狭小的车内空间与出发前的仓促时间，北在他的身旁低下头去，仔细的将那条大约小指粗细的彩色手绳系紧角名递出的手腕，那的确是很粗糙的一条手绳，不具备任何精巧而细腻的结构，但它拴上了他的手腕。

零星的日光缀在北的发上，又将他的眼睫变作脸颊上幽微的阴影，这一瞬间里角名终于什么都没能想到，他只是看着他。

他没有用你爱的方式爱你，并不是不爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 狐神爱你，全文13000+，以上。


End file.
